Drakengard: Crusades
by Don'tWakeMeUpOkayGoodnight
Summary: Set in a world ravaged by crime, corruption and cruelty, one man and his dragon partner venture into the unknown to make things right. In the pursuit of great power, what will he find? And what will he lose? AU Story, no DOD characters.
1. Chapter 1, Verse 1

Drakengard: Crusades  
Chapter 1, Verse 1

Blood. Sweat. Cut flesh. Sounds of metal clanging together in scathing disharmony. Cheers and jeers alike ringing throughout the area. A shrieking war cry coming from the were the thoughts circulating within his mind. Clutching onto his now dulled sword with a vice-like grip, the young man readied himself for another attack. He could tell his opponent wasn't willing to quit and be done with this match. Within the eyes, there was a fire that would not be extinguished until his final moments. Truly, he would be seen as admirable for his perseverance if it wasn't so petty. The opposition made his move with a charge attack. There was no other path he was willing to take aside from a direct one. Judging from his aggressive but unfocused movements, this attack would be his last.

Steeling himself for the opportunity, the young man waited with anticipation and a determination to finally end this fight. When the distance between them grew short, a chance was found. With a small and victorious smirk, the man swiftly moved aside and swept his leg toward the opponent's front shins with the strength of a ram!

No doubt the move worked in the man's favour as his assailant lost balance. He tumbled and laid down on his back, feeling sharp pains throughout. His vision blurred partly thanks to his fall, the drowsiness that came with it and the sun's vibrant glare. Fearing for the worst, he scrambled and searched for his lost blade. But this was a futile effort as a mighty force stomped down into his armoured chest. Sinking him further into the ground and forcing air out of his lungs, the young man held his sword high with both hands on the hilt.

The cheers grew more intense at this new development, some screaming for murder. It was as if all sense and empathy had disappeared from the world and were instead replaced by bloodlust. For his opponent, the whole situation appeared to him as a scene from Hell. The young man's figure blocking out the sun became a horrifying devil in his eyes. All he could do was watch for what seemed to be an eternity for the final blow to be made. Any thoughts he could make at this moment only gave way for his fear to control his senses, locking his sights to the frightening spectacle unfolding.

_Was this it? Will my life vanished from the world not in a glorious display of patriotism, but in a pitiful contest of strength? What about my family? My friends? The future wife of mine I haven't met? The children I could've had with her to love and teach? What about the legacy I could've left behind? Nobody told me I could die before I had the chance to make something out of myself! This isn't fair! Why am I the one who suffers this kind of humiliation? WHY?! Is this fate? Did God decide I would perish here at this point in my life? Why me? Just why? Why? Why is there no-one who will save me?_

All these thoughts did nothing to help and simply prolonged the inevitable finale. Soon, the sword swooped down with terrifying speed. Without blinking, the grounded soldier watched the sword as it glimmered in the sunlight.

A loud roar was made after the sword struck. Silence filled the area as all eyes were directed at the young man, who was hunched over his opponent's body. Slicking his hair back with his fingers covered by sweat and blood, he stood up. Taking his sword out of the dirt and gently placing its blade onto his shoulder plate, he said, "Guess I won."

Cheers from all around echoed throughout the camp. Sounding much like a harmonious choir of joyful howls, the young man looked at his opponent with glee. Staring back at him with a stunned silence, the grounded soldier slowly found his surroundings and realised what had happened. He lost but still alive. He was in Hell but now back in the real world. He was afraid but now happy. Happy to be alive.

Picking him up, the young man held his opponent's hand up and cried out, "As per match rules, Pluck here will buy our drinks for us! In other words, FREE DRINKS FOR EVERYONE!"

After that announcement, the crowd became even louder. Initially scared, the opponent's fears quelled as the young man whispered to him that he would cover the drinks since this is just for morale. At first surprised, he developed an awkward but genuine smile, appreciating the kindness he didn't expect. With both men standing proud, the crowd kept cheering while they grew smaller in size. After the excitement wore off, the dissipated crowd went their separate ways. Some went back to work while others chatted away. Two such characters were close to the match area for the fighters to hear.

Man 1: "Wow, that guy's pretty good."

Man 2: "'Pretty good'? You haven't seen anything yet! This man is something else. Don't you know him?

Man 1: "Isn't he a new recruit?"

Man 2: "Well, yeah. For THIS camp. But he's been making a name for himself in the country as one of the strongest soldiers ever."

Man 1: "Seriously? This guy? I knew he was good but he's that amazing?"

Man 2: "This 'guy' is Aariyeh. Remember that name. I personally fought him once so I know he's legit."

Man 1: "Oh, did you now? How'd that go for ya? You win?"

Man 2: "Well- Sort of- Kinda- I mean… no. But I got close to hitting him!"

Man 1: "Wow, aren't you proud of yourself?"

Man 2: "Shut up. Eat shit and die, Johnny."

Man 1: "Eat shit and live, Gyro."

As the two friends bickered, the former opponent named Pluck turned his head to the man he now recognised as Aariyeh. "You seem popular in these circles, Mr. Aariyeh."

Quietly laughing to himself, Aariyeh corrected him, "'Popular' isn't exactly how I would describe this. It's more of 'attracting a bad crowd'." Both laughed at this, though in Pluck's case the laughter became a stinging pain in his chest. He staggered, trying to catch his breath. Understanding the problem, Aariyeh lifted him up by draping Pluck's arm over his shoulders. "Sorry for squashing your chest like that," he apologised while walking over to a nearby medical station.

Thinking back to the match, Pluck felt a great deal of embarrassment over his 'final' thoughts. He previously viewed the man helping him now, both physically and financially, to be some demon. How wrong of him to think like that, he thought. "I really can't feel mad about it now, can I?" Aariyeh heard him and responded accordingly, "Mad about the loss? You should be."

"Huh? Why? You're being nice to me so why should I feel mad about losing to you?"

"No. That's not what I meant." Shaking his head, Aariyeh explained, "You should feel mad about the loss itself. It doesn't matter if your opponent is a good guy or not. It's the fact that you tried everything you could and still failed. You have to be mad about that as that will strengthen you, give you motivation to improve and eventually succeed. There's nothing wrong with your anger. It's one of the things that make us humans."

Hearing this, Pluck took the advice to heart and decided to follow his words. He wasn't sure of what to make of Aariyeh currently but he knew without a doubt that this was a unique man among the soldiers here. Perhaps among the country as was stated before.

"But…"

Pluck's curious ears perked up.

"If I'm being honest, your stance was far too easy to exploit, the way you held your weapon shows a lack of technique and the way you charged at me displayed a level of recklessness that could be fatal on a real battlefield. ,it'slikeyoupracticedbywatchingthoseridiculousstageplaysforyourmother'sgossipgroup-"

"Wow. You're totally the kind of guy that doesn't know when to stop," Pluck muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Oh, look. We're here."

"Yes, we are." Saying that, Aariyeh dropped his friend onto the ground, making a loud thud with it. "Whoops," he deadpanned. "Sorry about that."

Pluck relented and pulled himself onto the waiting seats. "No, I'm sorry. I admit, I had that comin- OW!"

The sudden prick of stinging pain on his neck made Pluck turn around and face the doctor behind him. The doctor, sporting a pair of oversized glasses and gloves, was an elderly man with his stark white hairline receded and a bushy moustache. In his hand was a damp grey cloth with a pungent odour, reminiscent of the drinks at the local pub. With a disapproving look, the doctor sighed. "Another rookie taking on more than he can chew," he said as his eyes directed to Aariyeh. "He's the fourth one this week. What have you done to make everyone fight you?"

Shrugging, Aariyeh retorted, "No idea, doc. Everyone wants a piece of me, really." Shaking his head, the doctor sarcastically replied, "Yes, yes. You're a real catch, nobody can get enough. Now, take off your armor and let me see that cut of yours."

Watching the damp cloth inching closer, Aariyeh caught the doctor's hand. Smirking, he said, "Sorry, no touching the merchandise. I'll take care of it myself." Muttering a small, irritated 'of course', the medical professional tended to his only other patient. Beginning to walk away, Aariyeh stopped after Pluck called out to him.

"Wait a minute, sir. Aren't you going to drink with me and the others tonight?" Pluck felt there was a bond brewing between them as brothers-in-arms. Interested in the enigmatic senior, he wondered what else he would learn about the man. Additionally, he wanted to make sure Aariyeh won't skip out on splitting the bill. Aariyeh waived those anxieties away, saying that he'll be there and is fully committed to paying his share. After that, he walked out of Pluck's sight, enveloping the tent's interior with bright sunlight.

Looking around, Aariyeh took note of the state the barracks were in. Initially, a small group of two-bit mercenaries residing here, just for the pay from the village council. Now, a much bigger group of real soldiers living here, brimming with a passion for combat and willing to stand by the village no matter what. It's amazing how two months can make such a difference. _I'm going to miss this place. _With the thought in mind, he made his way through the barracks' gates and into the village.

The village itself wasn't special by any means, in Aariyeh's point of view. It was an average place filled with average civilians. Even walking around the points of interest, mostly comprised of statues and a pond, had no sense of a real identity to them. The only specialty this part of the country had was an underground tunnel system that the original founders had discovered. It was renovated as an evacuation centre for any attacks. Aariyeh thought this was neat but still not enough to warrant much attention. Perhaps that was the reason why he never bought a home here. What was the point of living in a faceless town if he'd never enjoy himself here? For him, this was simply a graveyard. His home belonged elsewhere.

_Not anymore now. With it taken away, there's no point in nostalgia._

Having purchased a bag of fruits from the flea market, Aariyeh slowly travelled outside of the village limits and into the forest behind the mountain side. The leisurely stroll was a bit taxing for his legs and sat down near a large clearing. Peeling an apple with his clean pocket knife, the young man rested on an old tree, silently eating. Then he heard a familiar sound. The sound and breezes became stronger, approaching ever closer for Aariyeh to pick up the wild swaying of the trees and his short hair. Gigantic wings, flapping in the air and sending strong breezes in every direction. There in the sky was a magnificent beast, scale bound with sapphire blue and the outline of its body showing incredible strength. The dust settled as the creature landed and eyed the young man with its light pink eyes. This was a dragon, one of the most fearsome and powerful animals in the world.

"Hey, how was the wait? Did you miss me?" The dry joke was accompanied by the crunching sounds of Aariyeh eating a juicy apple. He raised his hand with the half-eaten apple towards his reptilian friend.

The beast turned away. It spoke with a pleasant softness unlike the sharp, jagged shape of its head. "No, I didn't miss you. I was enjoying myself."

"Aww, that's too bad," the young man said as he swiftly pulled out a watermelon from his bag. "I'd share this baby with you but I wouldn't want to interrupt your alone time."

"..." The blue dragon took a few seconds to respond. "I missed you like the flowers misses the sun. I missed you like a pup misses her mother. I missed you like a dog misses her favourite bone. I missed-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Nobody likes a kiss-ass. Here you go," Aariyeh threw the green fruit up and the beast immediately caught it in midair, crushing it completely in no time. The sight of a humongous animal chewing its meal with glee and dripping with red fluids out the mouth would scare the ordinary man. But Aariyeh found it cute. "I'm glad you like it, Gadi. Now get over here!"

Surprising the dragon, the soldier jubilantly pounced on its back and hugged the beast's nape. This tickled Gadi and made her shake and laugh uncontrollably. These two have been best friends for years, always giving each other equal amounts of headaches and joy. They're practically family in all but blood. While Aariyeh head to train, Gadi would fly across the sky, circling around to look out for bands of thieves, bandits, gangsters, etc. When she did find some, the lady dragon would swoop down to give them a quick scare and tussle if they really needed convincing. Having each others' backs was always at the forefront of their minds. Together, they felt unstoppable. They played around for a couple minutes before deciding to take off. Despite the day still being early, they left the town by flight.

In their heads, they only thought of one objective: Find the Murder of Crows and kill them.


	2. Chapter 1, Verse 2

Drakengard: Crusades  
Chapter 1, Verse 2

The Murder of Crows was the name of a band of mysterious and violent individuals. No-one knew where they came from or what they exactly want. What was known are their effects for the country: pillages, abductions, village ruins and mass murders. By far, they presented the biggest threat to modern civilization with every capital city listing them as 'Wanted Dead Or Alive'. Due to their elusive nature and the lack of survivors from their illegal endeavors, descriptions of the group were scarce and vague. Some say they traveled in packs and waged utter destruction, others say each sole member would sneak in and raid homes at night almost simultaneously. But what these tales all have in common, at least to witness reports, are the pitch black full body cloaks all members seem to wear and the giant reptilian creatures they all ride after their conquests. One way or another, they have several terrifyingly strong dragons at their control, making them seemingly unstoppable. The Murder of Crows have no obvious motives and no apparent reasons for their actions. Only one thing is certain: Whenever they're seen, devastation soon follows.

Aariyeh and Gadi travelled across the sky in silence, flying in contemplative thought. The rider had nothing on his mind aside from the fervent desire to seek out the Crows. For years, he waited patiently for the opportunity to arise. An opportunity to avenge himself and his forgotten home. The opportunity to lay waste to the Crows and live the rest of his life at peace. For the dragon, she wondered how the two of them would compete against their foes. If what Aariyeh's plan to find them does bear fruit, how will they fight? Would their combined wits and strengths prevail at the end? Or is there another way? Maybe the fight wouldn't happen and they just lose track? Or perhaps the worse case scenario? Not desiring the worst, Gadi perished her worrisome thoughts and decided to focus on their travel.

With the changing scenery and howling wind currents, the pair arrived at their destination. A small wooden cottage within a wide and constantly managed clearing, perfect for Gadi's descent. After carefully landing nearby, Aariyeh hurriedly leapt off the lady dragon's nape which gave her a quick but irritating crick in the neck. Apologizing profusely, the young man walked inside while Gadi complained and flew to a nearby lake for a wash.

Inside the cottage was a myriad of simple, practical items and furniture. Tables with coasters, bookshelves covering a wide range of topics from religion to cooking and a clean kitchen with a dense array of knives, spoons, boards and other utensils as well as the appropriate amount of plates, bowls and cups for a small family. _Family. _For him, family was the correct description for Aariyeh's relationship with the owner. Grabbing a broom, the black hair soldier hit the blunt end against the roof, yelling, "Hey, Dad! Wake up!"

The muffled sounds of an abrupt fall ensued, accompanied by slow footsteps moving across the ceiling. Soon a trapdoor opened and an attached ladder rolled out. Out of the hole was a fair-skinned man in his late forties, draped in casual clothes with a white shirt and brown slacks with suspenders and sported an unhappy, tired frown. This was Aariyeh's adoptive father, Rayola. Looking at his son, Rayola still had the frown and grumbled, "Why are you here?"

"Can't I see my dad whom I love very much?"

The man looked to his window. "Is the sun still in the east?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Why are you here at this time of the day waking me up hours before my evening shift?"

"... Ok, ok. Please can I get-"

"No."

"Oh, come on!" Aariyeh exasperatedly replied. "You know I've been waiting months for those maps, just hand them over!"

Rayola rubbed the sand out of his eyes, groaning. "And YOU know that they aren't finished yet and won't be until Oliver comes back NEXT MONTH!"

"It's just the one location we're missing! I can figure it out after getting the rest of the weapons!"

The Five Legendary Weapons.

They've been said to belong with the ancient kings and wield unspeakable power through engraved incantations. According to legend, these engravings were a part of a forgotten language that, when spoken out loud, create huge magical constructs. No record of what precise functions they all have exist. But, destructive or resourceful, it's all up to the wielder. The weapons are listed as the

\- Saber Of Power,  
\- Staff Of Wisdom,  
\- Blade Of Destiny,  
\- Guards Of Absolute and  
\- The Crown Of Kings.

Each of these items represent the main principles all kingdoms must strive for. Additionally, it was rumored that gathering all weapons would discover a new king and grant any one wish.

However, the weapons have fallen into the depths of time, losing credibility over the years. With the rise of new materials to harvest, new lands to conquer and new governments to follow, the idea of kings and ancient artifacts became seemingly mythical. Anyone who sought for these weapons had either died or disappeared entirely. It was as if time buried any knowledge of the items away.

That is until a few decades ago where a large investigative not-for-profit group was formed, consisting of adventurers, reporters, scholars and many more, even civilians such as Rayola. Though lacking in government funding and legal jurisdictions, this team focused entirely on the retrieval and preservation of the ancient kingdoms and their customs. To prevent erasure of their work by governing bodies, sworn secrecy of all activities was decided as the best course of action.

This group was code named as 'Legacy'.

Rayola, knowing that his son wouldn't budge over this, relented and told the young man to wait. Nodding, Aariyeh watched intently while his father carefully searched the bookshelf close to the eastern window. He grabbed a teal green novel that had a title on its binder, 'Classic Eastern Artstyles', and flicked through its countless pages. Finally, the man found what he was looking for: a thoroughly creased up paper fold.

"Alright, here is the map of the world as we know it," Rayola began, spreading the map scraps out across his kitchen table. The map, being a collection of torn-out textbook pieces, handmade illustrations and stitched together with woollen, was a rough estimate of all the locales Legacy ventured throughout the years, making it far more accurate than the official government issued maps. Only high-ranking members could obtain this to keep information from leaking out to the public and thus the authorities. "And here are the locations. Now I want you to listen to me closely here. You get that?"

With a quick affirmative reply, Rayola continued. "From what I hear about the others' adventures, each of the weapons have been found and hidden away aside from the crown. The saber for example has been placed in a town church around the south coast. It was only recently placed so no locals realize what it is. They think of it as decoration, which I can understand since pretty much every religious story I've read have people stabbing each other. Pretty sure they have a spear in there as well. But don't think of it as a cakewalk!

Next to the coast town is the state capital, La Terre Du Chien. These guys are one of the very few places that still believes in monarchy. In saying that, the whole city is constantly watched by officers and under martial law. If a huge incident, say a large blue and _scary_ dragon spotted, were to occur nearby, it's probable they'll send out soldiers to investigate and attack. Still I'd recommend this over the others. I'll make small notes of what to look out for in these places."

Finished the last few details, Aariyeh's father gave his son the map. Moving his eyes from left to right, the dragon rider studied every single word and line made on the paper. Then he surprised himself with one word: "Kobold?"

Rayola nodded. "Yep. They're the dominant race. Hence the name 'La Terre Du Chien'. In one of the many ancient tongues, it roughly means 'The Dog's Land'."

Aariyeh gave him a skeptical look. "A little too literal there, don't you think?"

"I don't make the names, they do. Apparently, they migrated there around 200 years ago? Maybe 300? Either way, they made their mark as one of the most productive communities in the country. Both for their innate canine abilities and extreme dedication to their people's benefit. Sounds like a good bunch of guys aside from the martial law." Rayola started his daily stretches with his forearms.

"Yeah, that part's a bit odd. Know anything about that?"

Now with the squats. "No clue. When Johnny asked around, all he got were a few stares and lots of warnings from the officers. Guessing it must be top-secret."

"Hmm… What about the coast town? Anything special there?"

Rayola swapped to star jumps. "Just a regular port town with some humans, kobolds, maybe elves, etc. Huge marketplace with exotic goods and materials, I hear." With that, he got down on all fours to start his push ups.

"Ok, OK, OKAY! I can't handle you working out while I'm right here, trying to read! I'm going out! Thanks for the map and advice! LOVE YA, I'M OUT!"

Covered in sweat, the father opened his arms and made a huge smile, "Come on, give your dad a hug. Show me some love!"

Aariyeh put his hand up and complained, "Ew. Gross. No. Hell no!"

"Come on, you know you wanna," Rayola joked as he stepped closer. Too close for his son's comfort.

"Whoa, step back!" He ordered with fists raised. "I'm a war machine. Don't think I can't take you on, old man!"

Standing perplexed, Rayola soon broke down in uncontrollable laughter. "Hehe, 'W-war machine'?! HAH! Them fighting words! Ok, I'll play. Bear Huuug!" Unable to get out of his range, Aariyeh became trapped in his father's tight and aggressive submission hold that was the Bear Hug. The smell and touch was unbearable.

"Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoff-" Aariyeh didn't finished his blur of a sentence due to the abrupt sound of giant wings flapping in the air. "Oh, that must be Gadi. Gotta go! Clean dragon is a good dragon!" And with that, the rider ran out to jump back onto his reptilian friend.

"OW! The neck again, seriously?!" Gadi exclaimed. But Aariyeh wasn't listening as he chanted repeatedly to escape. "What are you talking abou-"

Then the loud slam of a door opening echoed across the field, bringing Gadi's full attention to Rayola. Suddenly, the thick smell of sweat permeated into her acute nostrils and she instantaneously knew the problem. As if radiating a menacing aura, Rayola stared at the lady dragon and said, "Oh, Gadi, my other baby! Come give your daddy a hug!"

It's been told that dragons are a proud and powerful race, far superior to every known animal. Be they land, sky and underwater, a dragon can top them all. Being a dragon was an honor by itself. However, for what would be the first time in human history, one dragon found one animal that was too much for her to handle and screamed in terror. That animal was a sweaty dad.

"EW! GROSS! NO! I JUST WASHED!" The dragon cried out, using all her might to get away from the impending threat that was Rayola. Not even the strong winds she produced could rid her of the awful scent. In the end, both Aariyeh and Gadi flew away with both continuously crying out one word: 'EW!'.

Watching them fly off into the distance, the father of a young man and a lady dragon smiled happily at the comical sight and waved them goodbye. The smile faded, replaced with a more anxious and worried scowl. Knowing his kids, they would always have each others' backs. It would take everything in God's power to separate them. But there was the issue of foreseeability and sacrifice on both sides. Can they take breaks when one of them gets injured? Or will they press the other on, knowing it'll worsen? Will one of them sacrifice themselves for the other's sake? Will they look at the situation and fall back when it looks hopeless? Or will they take their chances, thinking that being together makes them stronger?

_That's stupid. Going in head first just because you're not alone doesn't make things easier. If anything, it drags the both of you down. What's the point of sacrificing your own life if you never reach your goal? Life isn't meant to be sacrificed, that's why life is precious. Don't gamble on chances, you idiots. Damn. Damn it. God damn it! What right do I have to say they're the fools? At least they prepared themselves for this point in their lives. Us 'protectors of history' keep making foolish mistakes year after year just for some truth that might end up being worthless! We're all imbeciles, stuck in a repeating cycle of lost time with a lifetime of regrets._

Rayola looked down at his wrinkled hand, counting each individual crease and line. They formed a pattern in his mind, one of a dualistic nature. Associating it with joy and sadness, love and hatred, human and the inhumane, he found himself caught in a spiral. Perhaps this is what it's like to question his life choices. To wonder why he did them. To understand Aariyeh.

"This is why I need to sleep until the evening," he murmured and walked back inside. The sun was starting to set.

Aariyeh explained to Gadi what the plan was and the map in his possession. For the next four days, Aariyeh will stock up the necessary supplies for the trip while Gadi will improve on her flight maneuvers. Since having Gadi as an ally is meant to be a secret from the public eye, she'll have no armor and have to focus on her speed and evasion to avoid any unnecessary conflicts and sightings. The secrecy was important for the one day when they'll encounter the Crows and fight. The element of surprise could be of some help. After the preparations have been made, the pair can leave the town and travel to La Terre Du Chien. Depending on their first impressions of the community, Aariyeh could walk in as a tourist or a refugee while Gadi kept her distance and out of sight. If all things go well, the city would be a good base of operations to scout out and rest before secretly stealing the legendary weapon in the coast town. Last thing he'd want to do is cause a commotion and find himself arrested for theft. This rider would like to play it safe.

With that said, the pair were nervous since neither of them did anything like this before. Every detail Aariyeh knew of the legendary weapons was second hand. What if there were specific conditions that needed to be met before recovering them? Or maybe there was a toll to pay for usage? And if none of these worries come true, then what would stop the Crows from getting them? While no reports have been made about them being seen with the weapons, that all could change in a matter of weeks. That's why Aariyeh thought the best point to start this venture was with the Saber of Power as the best offence can be the best defence. After all, he knew how to use a sword better than a staff or a crown.

The hours passed and the day became night for the duo. Aariyeh elected to go back to the boring town for the new recruit's sake. Knowing the anxious teen, Pluck might find himself in a financial crisis thanks to the other soldiers' drunken pestering and bickering. Seeing his sister dragon off, the young man wandered and finally found the tavern where his peers were staying at. The loud, hearty laughter and lively cheers practically kept the whole town awake. Walking in, Aariyeh got himself caught in a headlock by a slurring soldier, presumably mistaking him as a 'pretty woman' as the man oh so elegantly put it. The soldier received a not-so-pretty smack to the face and, after getting sober again, apologized nonstop. The whole crowd laughed at the spectacle, including Aariyeh. Throughout the night, everyone had a good time.

However, all good things must end.

"Hey, all you drunks!" Cried a local shopkeeper, bursting the party bubbles the crew created. "Get out o' here! A dragon's bin spotted!"

Any ounce of drunken stupor instantly evaporated at the mere mention of this creature. All the men originally dancing and hugging each other froze on the spot, along with those chugging their drinks. This was a new found threat that none of these men were well equipped with dealing. Despite the ever growing fear within their hearts, the soldiers motivated themselves to confronting the beast. As they quickly marched out of the bar, Aariyeh slowly walked while thinking to himself truly pressing questions. Is this Gadi's doing? And if so, why? With a nervous but curious Pluck beside him, the young man prepared himself for the worst.

At least, he thought so.

Looking at the blue dragon in the night sky, he heard Gadi scream out, "THEY'RE HERE!" While the locals simply jumped in surprise and were clamoring in anticipation at the sight of the new found dragon, Aariyeh knew the weight of her words. Time seemed to slow with the growing anxiety and terror building inside of him. Everything became blurred, the people, their faces and the town. So much noise clouded his senses, nearly losing himself in the nausea. Knowing that if he looked it would make his fears as a reality, Aariyeh slowly moved his eyes and looked towards the very familiar threat arriving.

A group of large flying reptilian creatures soared upon the horizon. Under the curtain of nightfall, five dragons and seven humanoid riders dressed in black were making their way to the highly anxious village at an alarming rate. Then, just when the crowd realized they were being invaded, the dragon leader made a shrill war cry that echoed throughout the area, shocking the mountainsides and blowing the trees. No words passed, only action. Everyone quickly spread out similar to ants. Some went back to their homes, others hid in the alleys while those who remained watched in despair. But each and every one of them all prayed for safety.

Because the Murder Of Crows are here.


	3. Chapter 1, Verse 3

Drakengard: Crusades  
Chapter 1, Verse 3

Reality finally settled in for Aariyeh, who then surveyed the chaotic scenario that was unfolding around him. Store owners deserting their shops in a wild panic. Soldiers hastily storming into the barracks to find artillery. Many families on the streets cowering in fear. During which, a group of dragon-riding criminals were heading to the very spot he was standing on. All within the timespan of ten seconds. He looked at Pluck who fell to his knees. Judging from the recruit's vacant stare at the ground, Aariyeh quietly deduced that he gave up all hope of combating their assailants. The young man slapped himself to calm his nerves and amp himself at focusing on his current task: Protect the civilians. Then he pulled his comrade up by the shirt and loudly tried to wake him. "Wake up, idiot! Don't just sit there while your brothers are out fighting! Get moving and round all the civilians to the evacuation tunnels! I'll help!"

Hearing this, Pluck came back to his senses and dumbly nodded. After saying what was needed, Aariyeh and Pluck sprinted to the stationary clutters of scared citizens and their families. While some were slow on the uptake, all innocent bystanders directed themselves to the tunnels' entrance with the duo guiding them. Seeing and mentally counting most of the civilians coming in, the soldier opted to leave the recruit responsible for the townspeople's safety. Hearing a thunderous roar alongside the crumbling collapse of nearby buildings to his right, Aariyeh evaded the pillar of fire that came his way, which disappeared just as quickly as it came. Looking up, he saw his dragon sister launch a few precise, albeit weak, flank attacks to push them away. The odds of surviving a one-on-five match between dragons were stacked against Gadi, much less winning. Knowing what little precious time he had left, the young man made a marathon to the location of his fellow soldiers and hoped they found something useful.

The sight of their returning superior didn't slow their preparation process. After some time of searching, the men picked out piles of bows, arrows, shields and swords. This selection of items was very primitive and, while the arrows would be decent for long-range warfare, these soldiers weren't trained for dragon hunting. Glancing over the tools, Aariyeh noticed near the nursing tent was an old wooden catapult. Studying it up close, it appeared to be in good condition and might be of use. A confident smile appeared as he contemplated on his strategy. "Gentlemen," Aariyeh loudly proclaimed to gain their full attention, "I have an idea."

While he was explaining the strategy, Gadi faced her opponents with swooping dive bombs and several flank attacks. Since fire did not work on other dragons' flame retardant scaled bodies and their evasive maneuvers, she relied on her mass and speed to keep the offensive. Usually, the bodies of dragons have weak resilience due to their long, lanky bodies and the lack of concentrated muscles all throughout their limbs. A dragon's physical capabilities are limited to either continual flight or skirmishes with smaller and weaker foes like sheep or wolves, never dragons. In saying that, Gadi was a special case. Growing up with Aariyeh gave her the human knowledge of fighting dragons and, after integrating that wisdom into her harsh training of flanking mountain sides and dodging flashes of lightning, made her a huge threat against her kind. Still, taking on five of them was a huge huddle for the lady dragon. However, as soon as she thought that, something miraculous happened. Performing another dive bomb, she saw out of the corner of her left pink eye the riders.

They were flustered.

Understanding her training somewhat paid off, Gadi felt a new surge of energy and confidence as she swooped down in succession and without rest. Even with the previous display of firepower from the Murder, the town's damages were small and repairable. Despite her odds, the match was seemingly balanced. The other dragons were becoming restless and tried to utilize her methods against her. But in doing so, their 'V' formation broke and lost a leader. All of which Gadi counted on as she let a pair follow her in a frantic aerial chase. All she had to do now was wait for her opportunity.

"Wait, you want us to throw away our swords to the Crows?" Johnny said as he and the others curiously stared at their strongest member.

Aariyeh shook his head. "No, we throw them AT the Crows. Big difference."

Nodding, the bandana wearing blonde sarcastically replied, "Oh, yeah. That makes sense. Except it really doesn't since we kind of need them right now, along with the shields, bows and arrows. So what the hell are you thinking?"

The black haired soldier inwardly groaned and explained, "Look, the Crows are terrifyingly strong. We all know that. But they're still human, at least the riders are. If we take even one rider off their dragon, that could really help our chances as the dragon will be at a loss and, if we're lucky, be easier to take care of. A dragon without their rider is useless in a fight." _Except for Gadi, of course._

Immediately pointing at the spectacle in the sky, Johnny retorted, "Except for that blue dragon!"

"That thing's on our side."

"How do you know that?!"

Suddenly, a near deafening smash rang throughout the village as one of the Crows' dragons and Gadi slammed into the southmost side. During Aariyeh and Johnny's argument, Gadi allowed herself to be tackled, countered at the last second and used her assailant's momentum to deliver most of the damage as they were plummeting towards the ground. Then, almost instantaneously after landing, she let out a guttural roar and emitted a large cloud of flames upwards to defend herself. A brilliant flash of red and yellow illuminated the night sky, so much so that it could be seen for miles. This pushed the Crows away since the riders would easily burn in the fire's range. The dragon pair savagely fought on the ground with Gadi constantly on top. Her training made her far stronger than the average dragon, infuriating her rival more so. Despite letting out their own howl, Gadi scratched her opponent's face and stopped them from producing any flames. Standing up with her thick hind legs, the lady dragon domineered on top of the beaten dragon's tail and screamed out, "FLOCK OFF, YOU ARSEHOLES! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL AND PROTECT THIS VILLAGE!"

The whole squadron stared in awe of the scene before them. Then Aariyeh leaned in and whispered to Johnny, "Told you so."

Johnny, too astonished to make any comebacks, kept watching the scuffle between dragons. "Oh my god, am I seriously seeing dragons wrestle each other? Ok, we're doing this. What are all you dumbasses staring at? We've got a catapult to set up! C'mon!"

The group started work immediately, during which Gadi kept her opponents' attention squarely on her. More streaks of near blinding light lit up the night as groups of soldiers gathered the weapons and readjusted the wooden contraption for their desperate act of retaliation. Many wondered if the plan would work and had terrible premonitions should they fail. The sounds of crushed buildings and furious, animalistic roars that rang throughout the village amplified their anxieties. In spite of this, the men steeled themselves for whatever may come their way and all shared one thought: **_"This has to work!" _**

Meanwhile, Aariyeh thought to himself as he performed several adjustments on their weapon._ The Crows always rode on those dragons and stuck with them over the years. Even on that day, those dragons were still waiting from up above as their riders would ransack homes. MY home. There could only be one reason for why all dragons back then are still here. I'll bet on that one reason alone!_

After one more hit to Gadi's opponent's left frail wing, the blue dragon felt exhaustion and sharp pains throughout her body. The battle was taking a heavy toll on her, trimming down her chances at fighting evenly with the others circling above. After Gadi's fiery display of dominance, they took precautionary measures and kept their distance. All they could do was wait patiently and watch for their own opportunity. _Just like crows_, she thought tiredly before hearing quite the peculiar sound a short distance from where she's standing. What she heard was a heavy sack of potatoes that landed in the middle of a street. Looking out from the direction of the ripped and torn sack after it slid across the ground, Gadi could see the men at the barracks. From her viewpoint, they seemed quite frantic yet determined to stay where they were. Almost as if they had a plan.

Momentarily staring at the bag again, the lady dragon soon figured what their objective was and seized her chance. Protection of their riders was the utmost priority for these dragons. Due to the prideful nature of dragons, any that would allow a human, a creature much weaker than them, to ride them had to make a Pact. A Pact kept the dragon and their rider's minds, actions and souls in sync, the perfect unification between breeds. Again, Gadi is a special case since she was raised with her partner and didn't need one. But that meant her opponents' bodies and souls were connected to one another through life & death and the loss of one meant the death of the other. However, this idea had the strong possibility of being wrong since these dragons' loyalty could easily be forged from experience rather than mystical methods. Feeling desperate, the blue dragon opted to believe in the soldiers' plan and continued her fight. If the soldiers could get a clean shot at the rider, then this battle between her and her opponent could be over with. At least, she hoped so.

_But simple potatoes cannot kill these people_, Gadi figured as she kept the struggle going with less strength than the beginning.

_They were practicing and now they're preparing their assault for real! _

Aariyeh led three of his men and the catapult closer to the site, which would shorten the distance and increase the power of the projectile. Judging the safest distance away from being spotted and getting stuck in the crossfire, he ordered his men to settle and wait for his next command. He climbed up onto the rooftop of a building and pointed to the direction of the catapult for his dragon sister. The Murder above still had their focus on the dragon duo below, giving the young man some breathing room to to commence his plan.

"Why are you guys doing this? All the pillaging, the deaths, the destruction! What the hell is your reason?!" Screamed Gadi as she shifted her legs around so her opponent's back would be facing her human brother's way.

There was no answer. The dragon gave no indication of guilt nor hesitation. Nothing about her opponent's demeanour changed, keeping the deadly glare and snarling teeth towards her. No words had been spoken but the actions gave her the full story. This dragon, this thing, didn't care. And it infuriated her.

The next word she said came out with nothing but livid disgust and hatred for her enemy: "NOW!"

Confusing both her rival and the others above, she braced herself for the onslaught that was to occur. In no time flat, Aariyeh gave the command and ducked under the flying pile of blades. Maintaining it's stable trajectory, the pile soared across the street and into the backs of the dragon and their rider. While some penetrated the scales of the reptile, most of the swords pierced the rider from the upper back down to the posterior. The target had been struck, evident from the strained screams of pain. Then their body became limp.

They had done it. They took the pair down. They had a chance against the Crows.

But it was not meant to be…

Time seemingly came to a standstill for both Aariyeh and Gadi. Then time slowly passed. In that split second, something happened. In the midst of the pair's momentary celebration, the figure of the rider moved up and onto their dragon's neck. Before she could look at the member and see their face, the lady dragon was struck with a mighty force to the left side of her face. This blow knocked her off her hind legs, sending her falling to the general store behind her. _That hit was stronger than the dragon ever was_, Gadi had thought as her mind was trapped in a daze. _How didn't I see it?!_

But from Aariyeh's perspective, there was nothing to see. Still on his stomach on top of the roof, he witnessed the scene before him with great confusion. Five questions floated around inside his head.

_Why isn't the rider dead despite taking all the weapons in the back?_

_How can they still move with the pierced blades?_

_Are all the Crows like this?_

_Do we still have a chance?_

_Why did my sister fall?_

The last of these question was a real mystery as nothing hit Gadi. No wing, no weapon, not even a fist. Thus there were no reasons for her to crash into the ground. On her back, no less. Yet it happened and the lady dragon lied down with no effort made to get back up. Whatever happened to her, it knocked her out. And that was terrifying for Aariyeh.

Right around that moment, the dragon Gadi fought turned and spotted the young man as he laid there on the rooftop. Despite dragons being incapable of smiling, the incredibly focused stare this one had gave off the impression of amusement. As if the young man was no more than a bug to the winged reptilian. Wasting no time, Aariyeh broke out of the staring contest and ran down to his allies, who were terrified out of their minds. After witnessing what just occurred, he couldn't blame them. "Men! Move out and follow me to the barracks! NOW!"

The soldier and his two men ran between buildings to stay out of sight for their flying enemies while the last one stuck around to push the catapult by himself. This was a futile effort, so much so Aariyeh made the passing thought to abandon the fool. But he couldn't as that was beneath him. Signaling the pair to move on, the dark-haired superior called out to the individual to escape. To stop messing around and follow him. To survive. But to no avail because right after he said these orders, a brilliant flash of light appeared. As the night sky was painted yellow and red once again, a shrill, almost ear-splitting roar made its course throughout the village. The volume of which shook the earth and caused the villagers in the tunnels more terror. What soon followed was a beam of pure, unmatched fire. This beam travelled to Aariyeh's left and straight through the building and man in front of him. The catapult wasn't safe either as it too got caught in the attack and now enveloped with raging flames of its own.

Aariyeh watched the sequence in horror as the charred remains of his brother-in-arm crumbled onto the street, seemingly reaching for his superior's feet. Memories of a similar event came back to him in quick succession, robbing him of his composure and all the hope he had. They're going to lose and they're going to die.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	4. Chapter 2, Verse 1

Drakengard: Crusades  
Chapter 2, Verse 1

_Within every man, there is a soul. What a soul craves for is not gluttony nor a legacy. But of clarity for himself and others._

This line repeated in the kobold's mind during one of his many sessions of cloud-watching. It had been told to him by his late father who was an adventurer of sorts. Polo honestly can't remember his father well and, aside from this one phrase, he drew blanks thinking about him. But no matter how he constantly recited these words back to himself, the absence of their meaning remained the same. For what good would come out of "clarity"? Whose or what purpose would it serve? What if the journey and effort itself was disappointingly fruitless? All these questions burdened his mind and so he tried to rid them. Telling these confusing thoughts out loud to his brothers-in-arm and his superiors have only brought him embarrassment and discipline respectively. Truly, spotting and imagining the meanings behind the irregularly shaped clouds granted him far more complacency and relief than his father's words ever could. At least for the moment.

"Oi, Polo!" A loud, gruff bark of a voice emanated from the man's left. It was his superior officer, Captain Gunther Kracker. Covered in gray hairs, Kracker sported a couple of scars across his snout and wore his yellow uniform with pride and dignity, contrasting his junior's somewhat loose attire. Polo briefly remembered some kids the other day calling his superior 'Kracker The Banana' but he could never tell him that. The young private liked his eardrums not ruptured. Kracker continued, "We're changing shifts. For today and probably for the rest of the week, we'll be supervising these mercs from up north."

Hopping back onto his two feet, the kobold Polo Degress turned to his captain with a puzzled look. "I didn't hear anything about mercenaries coming down. Why on such short notice?"

"Apparently, these guys came from a pretty rough battle," Kracker stated as he beckoned his junior to follow him.

Descending down the concrete staircase and leaving the barren rooftop, the pair walked with a leisurely pace towards the direction of their city gates. Waving goodbye to the polite store owners of the building he lied on minutes ago, Polo asked for further details. Kracker then said, "You heard about the Crows, Polo?"

"Not enough to get a clear idea of who they are exactly. Why?"

Not wanting to face his follow officer, the captain kept his sights forward. "They were attacked by the same people. And they lost. Hard. Many died. The only reasons why we accepted them were of pity and the fact they're willing to work for little pay. Let me tell you though, they either gotta have a lot of guts coming back into their line of work or just plain desperate and stupid."

After hearing the sad but common story, the light brown-haired kobold studied the wide layout of the city he was born & raised in and its industrial appearance.

La Terre Du Chien, 'The Dog's Land'. A capital city where kobolds are the dominant race and the military/civilian lifestyles combined. While the city wasn't perfect, Polo viewed it as a secure safe haven. All the busy family restaurants with the succulent scent of freshly-made bread and the smoky, delectable aroma of cooked meat. Additionally, a large assortment of family gyms with a gigantic range of fun physical activities to fill any kobolds' exercising needs. Not to mention the best school curriculum a family could want with stable connections to all job opportunities and only the smallest fees. _Now that I think about it, we're pretty much a family-centric city_, Polo critically thought. Looking at the humungous concrete wall that circled around his city, he saw many stationed guards on duty in their equally spaced watch towers. Polo figured that they wouldn't suffer the same fate as these mercenaries.

Still, an unpleasant feeling lived in the back of his mind, almost like someone or something pulling him with a string. Why was hesitation on his mind? Where did the uncertainty come from?

Whatever this sensation was, the kobold private decided it wasn't important. Soon, he reached his station. Observing the mercenaries before him, Polo noticed the incredibly depressed expressions. Some were approaching retirement while others barely reached their prime. To call this a pitiful sight to behold would be an understatement. The youth and vigor any of these men could have had were replaced with their complete opposites. Tragedy recently befell them so it was understandable.

This was the case for all except for two men. One stood at the average height of 170 cm while the other was a statuesque 190. The shorter man didn't have the same despairing look in his eyes, opting for a slightly optimistic look at his counterpart. That wasn't out of the ordinary. _After all, the world needs positivity even in the most dire straits, _the kobold inwardly affirmed.

It was the taller mercenary that caught his attention. Unlike all of his peers, this gentleman had no distinct emotion nor focus regarding his predicament, staring blankly at the negative space in front of him. However, perhaps due to the group's story or their current mood, Polo somehow felt a fathomable tension rising from that man's direction. Packed with a near suffocating aura, it was clear as day this man emitted killing intent. _But to whom? He can't be thinking about the Crows, can he?,_ Polo thought as he tried shaking off the prickly sensation around his neck.

Kracker finally broke the ice and declared his first order to the men. "Alright, fellas! Can't be stuck here all day so let's get to assignments! Each of my men will have a pair to look after. They will be your father, your brother, your superior. The only people that really matters and if you don't like that, feel free to leave. Anything you want, you ask them. They are the only people who will give a shit. If there's any conflicts over the week, then you come to me and I'll fucking sort you out, you hear?!"

The mercenaries all nodded, albeit warily due to the kobold's barking.

"Good. Now you two, go to Jorge here. You two!" Kracker carried on like this. A couple minutes passed until there were two left.

_Of course it would be those two, _Polo thought as he looked at the vacant space around him. Hearing his superior's next orders, Polo wondered if the two would produce future headaches. While the two walked his way, he noticed something peculiar. A strange scent from the taller one, resembling vinegar and watermelons. _The mysteries keep building with these two. _

It was the shortest of the trio that began introductions. "Hi there. Uh, my name's Pluck and this here is Aariyeh."

_Aariyeh, huh? _Keeping his focus on the man he now knew as Aariyeh, the kobold replied. "Right. Mine's Polo."

"Wait, like Macro Polo?" Pluck asked.

"One and the same."

"That's cool. My dad named me after a pet chicken he had."

Polo gave Pluck his full attention. "Why am I not surprised? You can't believe how many people will keep on yelling out 'Macro!' when I'm around."

"Ha! Oh, that's terrible!" The pair snickered with Aariyeh smirking on the side.

_Well, at least he's a good kid. _Polo understood that idea well. Glancing at the man to his right, he could tell they thought the same. Feeling relief, he decided that this assignment might not be so bad after all. "As your supervisor, I say we should grab something to eat. Get to know each other better, don't you agree?"

With everyone in agreement, the private led the duo to his favourite diner. Along the way, several of the townspeople stared at the pair and muttered to themselves with astonishment and caution. Finding the curious gazes uncomfortable, Pluck fought against the tense atmosphere and struck up a new conversation. "S-so, um, Polo, what brought you to the military? From what I can see, you could have been a carpenter, shopkeeper or even a bartender. Why did you chose the military?"

Polo hesitated for a split second before answering. "I kinda got pushed into it by my mother. She kept talking about how I can't be an idiot like my old man. Had to be responsible and that. It's almost suffocating but what can you do? That's my ma… But hey. It's no problem, like, it has it's perks. Everyone in the city is really nice and, thanks to this service, even give me discounts. So I can't complain about it."

"Sounds like bullshit," said one irritated voice.

Both Pluck and Polo turned to the third member in shock from his first words into the city. Having their attention, Aariyeh continued. "You talk like you don't a choice in the matter. As if what you say, think, do, want and believe in mean nothing. If I was in your shoes, I'd quit this gig and do what I wanted. Not accept this 'shop discounts/playing soldier' bullshit lifestyle."

While he understood what the taller man said, the kobold felt anger at how simple Aariyeh made his life choices seem. HIS life choices. Hearing someone call your life "bullshit" was unacceptable for the private. Bringing himself closer to the dark-haired gentleman in an act of intimidation, Polo replied with hostility within his words. "I don't think you should tell your superior what to do."

Maintaining eye contact, his taller counterpart continued with sharp words. "As far as I can see, you're just an indecisive pawn. A mama's boy. A fake soldier. You think THAT constitutes as 'superior'?"

The duo were locked in an eternal staring contest with hot anger boiling under the surface. Both weren't inclined to budge, only boring holes into each other's heads. The intensity in their gaze was electrifying, creating uneasiness in the air. A crowd eventually formed around them - men, women and children alike - and waited in anticipation for a brawl to break out. Chants for a fight repeated but these men didn't care. With unbroken silence, the mercenary and the private were content with their current stances. Simply waiting for the other to commit first blood. Pluck, not desiring either of them to fight, pushed the two away from each other. Or at least he tried to. "Rrrg, just… stop it… you two! Oh geez, you guys are like statues!"

Wanting to give the brown-haired teen a break, the pair broke out of their standstill. Their audience whined and whinged, proceeding back to their regular activities. While Pluck acted as mediator, Polo decided to be the bigger man. "We'll just have to agree to disagree. Is that okay with you, Aariyeh?"

"Sure… Polo." These hollow words contained a palpable venom. However, Polo wasn't sure if that came from their argument or prior events. Eyeing one another for one last time, they continued walking with Pluck following and staring at them with disbelief and apprehension. For what felt like forever for the trio, they reached their destination.

"Welcome to Heaven's Night," Polo told them with a small smile.

Heaven's Night, a family-owned diner exposed to the fresh air, no doors or windows. Only brick pillars holding the plated roof with four round tables laid out underneath. Surrounding them were short staircases on each side of the square perimeter for customer access, aside from the counter/kitchen. In the far bottom-left corner was a small stage for music concerts, stand-up comedy routines and karaoke nights. The decorations, while garish and tacky, were nicely placed on the pillars and beams that held the roof up. The smell of roasted chicken and beef filled the air while the kitchen stove's crackles were quiet and few, giving off peaceful vibes to the mercenary duo. Noticing the trio walking down the front steps, the diner's chef Moigil Angel stepped out of his station to greet them warm salutations. "Howdy there, Polo! What can I do for you and your friends here?"

Sitting at their table, Polo answered with a pouch full of gold coins, "Give each of us the usual and three glasses of water, please."

Clapping his hands, Moigil thanked them for their patronage with the biggest smile all salesmen wished they wore. After the chef marched back into his kitchen, Polo turned to his subordinates. "Hey, you guys okay with steak & chips with a salad and mushroom sauce on the side? It's great stuff."

Before the human duo gave their answers, the rough, harsh, screech-like sound of squeaking wheels could be heard outside of the diner. Settling their sights on the source of that terrible noise, they found a kobold woman in a blue & white dress and pulling overly stuffed crates on top of a four-wheel wooden platform. Letting go of the ropes, she then picked up one heavy crate, grunting loudly in the process. "Oh, come on," she complained while trying to balance the box in her grasp. "I can't… move!… Hm?" The heavy mass in her hands disappeared, causing her to look up to the man who took it.

"Hey." Said Aariyeh, who was at least 30 cm taller than her and made her stretch out neck further than usual.

Having just met this stranger, the woman asked apprehensively, "Who are you?"

"Just a mercenary who wants to eat at Heaven's Night," the gentleman deadpanned.

Hearing the mention of the diner, her face lit up and she said, "Oh, I work there!"

"Sweet, I'll help you out," he replied and walked over to the diner.

While the reason why he helped her was unclear, she didn't want to think hard about it and expressed her gratitude towards the stranger. The other two soldiers did their share of the work as well, which the lady was thankful for. With all of the crates now placed in the kitchen, the four left them out for the chefs to use. "Whew, that was a lot of work," the lady kobold moaned as she felt a bit winded. "Okay, back to work!"

But her jog was interrupted by the joyful cry of the Heaven's Night head chef. "Oh, Yenna! Sweetheart, how are you? Come here!"

Blushing, Yenna inwardly groaned, straightened her back and turned to say, "I'm good, Dad! Just doing my job! Byyye."

"Oh, nonsense!" Moigil yelled out as he brought himself out of the kitchen and closer to his daughter. "You've been at this for hours! You need a break. I'll make you a BLT sandwich and some passionfruit juice, icy cold. You gentlemen alright with waiting a little bit longer?"

The trio all nodded in agreement.

"Oi vey... Sure, I'd love some," the lady kobold answered lovingly. "But I am going back to work after this."

"I'll take that over you staving to death!" Her father joked.

With that all said, Moigil returned to his passion while Yenna sat down with the trio. After introductions were made, Aariyeh and Pluck discovered three important traits about their new friend: Yenna was second-eldest out of fifteen kids with only their father, had known Polo for a couple of years and worked as a tradesman/supervisor for her family farm whenever her older sister went off duty, which was often. "Wow, you sound like you've got everything handled and figured out," Pluck said with admiration in his eyes.

She waved off his praise and corrected him. "Nah, I'm just a regular working woman, no biggie."

"She says that while practically being a mom!" Polo laughed, which earned him a couple of jabs at the shoulder by said-mom.

"Am not! Shut up, why don't cha? It's only because my sister can't be bothered with anything but partying at her boyfriend's place!" Yenna teased before seeing her youngest brother bringing her lunch out on a silver plate. "Aw, thanks, little man. You're the best!"

After getting a kiss on the cheek, the tail-wagging boy made a polite bow to the patrons and went back to his father's station. Yenna continued watching him with a smile, proud of his tiny display of courtesy. Aariyeh witnessed this gesture of pride, noticing the warmth behind those curved lips. _Like a real mother, _the dark-haired man thought, somewhat envious of how easily it came to her. To convey that love without embarrassment or awareness of those around her. He traced the outline of his own mouth, wondering if he could make that expression again. Feeling the strong, piercing gaze from his right, Aariyeh quickly put his hand away while casting a faint red hue across his face.

_He just met her today and already has a crush on her,_ Polo, having his eyes on the gentleman the entire time, thought with annoyance. _He's a pain to figure out. One minute, this guy's up in your face and the next, he makes goo-goo eyes!_

"You're really amazing, you know that?"

Polo's ears perked up.

"What do you mean, Mr Aariyeh?"

"You wanting to work hard for your family, being there for them and loving them openly. It's like your maternal instincts are at their peak."

"Matern- You too? C'mon, I'm still nineteen!"

"Sorry. But I do mean it in the best way possible. I only had my dad growing up like you and even then, he's not my real father. My parents died when I was young, so I don't have much memories of my mom. Living most of my life without a mother figure made me, I guess, a little jealous of those who did. That's why I really do think you're amazing, being that mother figure for your family. That's something special."

Silence followed soon after, save for the minute sounds of knives chopping on their boards and the stove fire's crackles. Everyone was absorbing every detail of that conversation in their own way. For Polo, incredulity. For Pluck, pity. For Yenna, appreciation. Then she broke that silence with a gentle smile and a few words. "Thanks. Really, thanks for that. How is your father?"

"He…" Aariyeh paused, straining to produce the correct words, the correct phrase of his father's status. He had been struggling to grasp this for quite some time. It wasn't difficult to decipher nor was there a spell placed upon him. It was simply because he felt uncomfortable thinking about it. He didn't want to say it, because it would make it real. Destroying the possibility that it was all a terrible dream.

How could he give up on that chance?

Maybe his father was back at home, snoring his head off and creating vibrations throughout the cottage.

After dusting his bookshelves, he'd pick out his favourite novel 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and read it for an hour before heading out to work.

Then, he'd finish the night with dinner for two - himself and his son - and rest for tomorrow.

That had to be the case, wouldn't it?

But that was not happening. Not now, not ever.

"He died…" Aariyeh finished, remembering the house in flames and the charred remains of a man. "He died," the young man repeated. "About two weeks ago. Died in a house fire."

Yenna covered her mouth to prevent herself from gasping, feeling that kind of response was rude to the turmoil this man went through. Keeping her expression with nothing but compassion, she mournfully apologized. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. I wanted to tell you so don't feel so bad. I know I should try to move on but I still doubt it. I keep thinking he's still here. But I know better." Aariyeh stared at the tablecloth, following the various spiral patterns sown in that led to nothing.

Polo looked the man with intensity, processing the information he received until he reached one conclusion. _The Crows, _the male kobold thought. _They killed his father and that's why he emitted such hostility. It wasn't just anger, it contained grief as well. The entire day, that was the only thing on his mind. He really is planning on taking them down or die trying. But I can't tell Yenna that, it'll upset her._

As soon as he thought of it, Polo noticed an audience of two fellow kobold officers coming his way. "What's the matter, gentlemen?" He questioned them as the others now had their eyes set on the pair.

The eyepatch-wearing officer answered stiffly, "We got a tip about a Miss Yenna Angel being seen smuggling contraband through the official trade route."

"What?" Yenna exclaimed, stunned by the accusation.

The one with glasses chimed in, "We have reason to believe she's acting as a supplier for drugs and is using the Heaven's Night diner as a front."

"T-that's not right! I've never touched that stuff in my life. How could I be a supplier for something I have never used?" She cried, shaking with great fear.

"Ralph, check the kitchen," the glasses ordered, followed with a quick 'Roger!' from his companion. He kept his gaze downwards at Yenna, causing her to feel small in comparison. This sight infuriated Aariyeh to no end.

Slamming his hands on the table, the tallest in the diner Aariyeh growled, "Hey, Glasses! Give the woman some space, you're basically drilling a hole into her skull with that stare!"

Changing targets, the officer carefully investigated the man and his attire with a single glare. Then he chuckled, seemingly out of condescension. Taking off his one accessory and wiping it with his handkerchief, the man skeptically looked Aariyeh in the face while placing the pair in his breast pocket. "You're a mercenary, aren't you? While I understand that you wouldn't comprehend our culture and legal system, being a newcomer and all, telling me to treat a criminal like Miss Angel herself nicely is out of the question. I'd recommend getting enough common sense in that head of yours."

"But she isn't! She's just providing for her family. Yenna would never-!"

"FOUND IT, DOBBER!" The voice came from the diner's kitchen. The sounds of utensils and crates roughly pushed asides soon gathered the heated and riled up Angel family out from their stations and follow the officer. Stepping out, Ralph brought forward, with his right hand, a couple of small bags filled with a white powdery substance. "Here's all the bags I could find. Little scamp must've gone for the small size to hide them better." He then said, "Private Polo, test it."

Aariyeh and Pluck could only watch in grave curiosity as their supervisor bent over to open one of the small bags. From Polo sniffing it and abruptly covering his nose, Aariyeh knew it was the real deal. "It's… It's contraband," Polo regretfully answered. "And some pretty strong stuff too."

"What?! That's ludicrous! Why, it has to be a mistake! How do you know if this wasn't some sick joke done by one of my rivals? Please, this can't be happening. My child wouldn't do this. I swear to God my daughter had NOTHING to do with this!"

The excuses from the Angel family patriarch continued building in absurdity, before he erupted in tears. All the Chien residents knew what the punishment for drug dealing was: life imprisonment without parole. Such a fate guaranteed the loss of his daughter. Imagining a life without all his children by his side was unbearable and painful. Not seeing any other option, the elder kobold got on all fours and begged the officers with all his heart. "Please, give her a chance! She's young and so responsible for her age. She doesn't belong in THAT place. She belongs here! With her family and if you take her away, you'll ruin this family! So, please… Please let her go."

"STOP IT!"

Moigil looked up to the sight of his second-eldest crying, dampening her brown fur. She gripped the seams of her dress so tight her knuckles turned white. She tried to speak but simply made intelligible noises through the anguish. With tears falling down her cheeks, Yenna raspily said, "It's okay, Dad. Just… stop. You need to take of the diner and our family. I'll be fine, I know it. So please stop."

The chef clenched his fists and bowed his head in defeat, crying hopelessly. The others weren't any different, all running tears and snot down their languished faces without shame.

In contrast, the officers Ralph and Dobber simply watched the exchange, devoid of emotions. As if they were conditioned against this throughout their services. "Alright, then," said Dobber, growing tired by the second. "We'll get going. Yenna Angel of the Heaven's Night diner, you are under arrest for the offence of drug trafficking. Anything you say and do will be held under review by our honorable king, Lord Bludgeon. You have the right to remain silent. Put your arms out for your restraints."

Just as the man without glasses said that, Aariyeh climbed over his table side and tried to deliver a powerful punch to the officers. But Polo intercepted this violent act and pushed the taller man onto the floor, surprising the mercenary with equally-matched strength. He struggled with breathing as well but the kobold didn't relent. Initially shocked turned amused, Dobber asked his peer, "Will he be any trouble, Private Polo?"

Not looking, Polo answered harshly, "None whatsoever, Dobber."

Letting the officer proceed with their jobs and listening to their footsteps fade to the distance, Polo dragged Aariyeh's body and held him up on the pillar. Using the taller man's shoulder to keep him in place, the private spoke in a low whisper. "Whatever you do, the consequences are on my head. You listen to me and we won't have to go through this. So don't you dare act like that again. No more attempts of taking things into your own hands. YOU LISTEN TO ME. Right here, right now. You and your friend are MY priority and what _I _say goes. What happens to people like Yenna Angel is none of our concern. What happens to her doesn't matter to us either, got it? Yenna is NOT our problem."

"Then why are you crying?"

Unbeknownst to Polo, streaks of tears ran across his face, betraying the strict attitude he intended. Feeling vulnerable, he let Aariyeh go and loudly huffed while drying his cheeks with his forearm. During this, he felt the piercing stares around him. This moment of weakness humiliated him even further. Then the kobold composed himself, looked over the audience of grieving family members and his two distraught subordinates and calmly stated to all in the area, "Everyone, back to your places."

Watching the eight kids pick their heartbroken father up, all straining themselves to stop their own tears, caused Polo's chest to ache. For his body to react like this over the conflicting emotions within, Polo wondered if the pair felt this before. This pain that squeezed ever so tightly around his heart. Something that has no wound nor blood loss but cuts deep. And if so, how did they grow so accustomed to it, they can't even sympathize with the families they're breaking apart?

While Polo stood still in contemplation over what occurred, Aariyeh sat back in his seat with sullen eyes. He looked over the empty seat Yenna sat on, before bringing his eyes back to the tablecloth. Despite Pluck offering empty words of assurance, their dinners arriving in great condition considering the family's extreme emotional state, Aariyeh ignored everything. Staring at the spiral patterns once more, he pierced his steak with a fork to begin eating. He stopped when a black trail of grease from his meal dripped onto the snow-white tablecloth. The cloth absorbing it completely and the pitch black stain spreading out further. Coating the once white spirals black.

Aariyeh looked out to the night sky, wondering when it got so late.

_You know, Dad, you were wrong. This place doesn't have a good bunch. It's the same as everywhere else._


	5. Chapter 2, Verse 2

Drakengard: Crusades  
Chapter 2, Verse 2

"Has there ever been a time in your life where the odds were stacked against you and you wanted to just give up? You know, calling it quits? Is that wrong for me to say? I can't help but think maybe all of this was for nothing. No matter how I tried to be optimistic, to be prepared, reality hits back at me with something I've got no control over. At first, I thought I knew what to expect. Eliminate the Crows after obtaining the weapons while keeping our heads low and out of sight. Being discreet was the way to go. But then they found us and attacked. So much chaos on that one night. I remember nearly pissing my pants when I saw you beaten then. I also remember being out of breath yet still running my feet into the ground, trying to avoid the crossfire. If I didn't hide underneath your body, I'm sure I would've died. Everything went wrong so fast and soon. And even though it happened weeks ago, I remember it all vividly. Just how much will we lose before we get anywhere? With Rayola dead, we can't get in touch with Legacy. We have no resources to rely on apart from this map. It's hopeless, isn't it? No, I'm hopeless…

Gotta say, I'm glad you're here with me. I can talk honestly with you and I feel so… relived because of that. Pluck's a good guy and all but he doesn't get it like we do. He didn't have to find his father's corpse in his burnt home, WE did. If I didn't have you with me, if I lost you too that night, I don't know what I'd do. I need you so much, sister. You're the only family I have left. What about you, Gadi?"

Aariyeh faced his sister, looking for a sympathetic response. Only to find a snoring blue dragon. Feeling a sense of anticlimax, the young man sighed heavily but quietly. Leaning lightly against the broadside of the dragon's tail, Aariyeh looked up from his stitched map and counted each bright speck and dot across the night sky. He continued watching the stars until his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep. Hours passed until the vibrant rays of sunlight brushed the siblings' sleeping forms, raising them from their unconscious states. Morning came for the pair, priming them for their mission.

The mission being to search for the Saber of Power.

After the diner incident yesterday, the kobold private Polo led Aariyeh and Pluck to his family home where he lived with his mother. Introductions were quaint but tiring as the dark-haired mercenary wanted to leave as soon as possible. Thus, at the dead of night, he asked Pluck to cover for him. Since the younger man knew some but not all details of Aariyeh's plans, he happily agreed. So Aariyeh ran off and came to the forest near the coast town by flight.

Extinguishing the campfire, Aariyeh cleaned himself up, patting the grass and dirt off his clothes. Donning a light-brown woollen cloak, the man put on a stockman hat with a strap and adjusted its narrow brim. He waved his dragon sister goodbye and left with a bag-strap over his shoulder. Piles of leaves filled his vision completely until he reached an opening. From that opening he could see a glimpse of his destination, including the open sea. Finally, the young man pushed tree branches aside to step out of the dense forest. Looking at the sight before him, Aariyeh could summarize the whole town with one word: homely.

It was by no means ugly but, in his biased opinion, the mercenary viewed the port town as painfully ordinary. The store signs being withered and their paint flaking by age, the orderly discipline the sailors exemplified with their trade routines and the surprising lack of loud, busy and obnoxious callings from the store people. Even the children he spotted were absent of tomfoolery and vacantly stared at the boats rocking side to side. By all accounts, this coast town - incidentally called 'King's Beach' - was an amazingly boring place to live in. _Maybe I should be happy about that, _Aariyeh thought critically. He speculated that with the current atmosphere as the basis for the town's daily habits, the young man could perhaps take advantage of this complacency and leave with the legendary weapon without much fuss. _Only potential problem is the weapon's location._

That location being a shabby town church with its own aged wood and paint. Missing a sense of intentional appeal, the place instead conjured a gloomy ambience. Observing several dark windows outside, he discerned a great deal of emptiness with only a scattered crowd. Before the young man would step inside of the church though, he begun acquainting himself with the townspeople. Studying the daily habits of these citizens would help. Also, Gadi's consistently sleepy condition worried him and so he looked for anything drowsiness-related.

So far, the disguised mercenary discovered a few interesting traits for the town. One of them being that the church service was pretty basic, only having two priests and three nuns to organize sermons and donations. Another was the service in question usually being low in attendance as most citizens were in the ever-evolving food market and couldn't take breaks. In other words, the perfect set-up for theft.

Aariyeh took a large bag full of caffeine which confused the storekeeper briefly before she counted her profits. Deciding to actually see the layout, the young man walked through the church doors and found himself in the middle of a prayer. He took the closest seat from where he was standing and sat stiffly for a solid minute. During that time, his blue eyes wondered about the church interior, confirming his assumptions of near bankruptcy as he watched flakes float downwards from the ceiling.

At the corner of his eye, he found a sword adjacent to a pile of old trinkets and withered flowers. It glistened in gold and decorated with a spiral around the handle. In Aariyeh's honest opinion, it seemed a bit tacky but that actually helped keep it hidden. Completely inconspicuous.

_Well, it seems everything looks good. Maybe I should drop in at night._

Wondering if they accepted donations, his thoughts were interrupted after the head priest - the only priest - stepped onto his podium.

"We are gathered here on this beautiful day for a visit in the loving embrace of our lord," he said quietly. The priest's voice resembled an aged frog and his very human, wrinkled face looked tired.

_Does this guy even believe in the stuff he's saying?_, the dark-haired man thought and checked if the other five attendants appeared as sleepy.

"Glad to see the highest attendance we've had in years."

_This is the highest?!_

"Really makes this seventy year old man's heart swell."

_Any more swelling and it'll probably burst._

"And now, we shall begin the process of sharing each other's stories."

_And give yourself a break because you clearly need it._

"Any volunteers? Ah, Alarich. Always there for a go. Step on up."

_This place is so dead like a graveyard. Why was I even worri-_

At that moment, Aariyeh saw something familiar.

A hand.

And in place of the other, a wooden hand.

_A yellow prosthetic._

Alarich, a big man approaching his forties, carefully avoided the sleeping old couple next to him and walked to the podium. Draped in a brown full body robe, the bald man placed himself on top of the platform and was bathed in the golden glow of sunlight. He stood dignified, having the look of a king. Unfitting for a serial killer.

_That man killed my family._

_Destroyed my home._

_Nearly killed me. Twice_

_Why is he here?_

Never did Aariyeh believe he would meet one of the Crows in a quiet town such as King's Beach. That prosthetic brought terrible memories to his mind. Memories of that one day where everything began -

He remembered his small, scratched and bloodied hands.

Black smoke clouding the faces of his parents.

Fire enveloping the figures of villagers who at one point in the day gave him warm smiles.

A man dressed in black blocking his way of escape, accidentally showing his prosthetic through the sleeve.

The blue scaled body of a small dragon, curled in a ball and crying uncontrollably.

All these memories fueled his anger but he couldn't show it. Not now. Aariyeh knew there was so much at risk if he decided to fight a member of The Crows. What if there was another in the crowd here? Would he have to fight them without any plan? Without help? What if this Alarich summoned a dragon of his own? Was there a dragon around here?

Aariyeh bowed his head and quickly ran out, not caring how suspicious he acted. The midday breeze, impregnated with the scent of seawater, brushed Aariyeh's skin. Taking deep breaths, he stood still, keeping his back against the church exterior and clinging onto his shirt with his hand in a fist. He finally calmed himself and then walked towards one of the shops. Purchasing a mask, the man eyed the pale white chapel while packing three bags of flour and a lemon.

"Uh, sir?" The shopkeeper asked.

"_What?_" His voice lacked any patience nor tolerance.

She knew better than to get involved so this shopkeeper played it safe and thanked him kindly for his patronage. Then they heard the loud creaking of the old wooden altar doors. The distant forms of churchgoers entered his line of vision. He knew he couldn't attack one of them out in the open.

_Some bystanders might get hit in the crossfire, _Aariyeh thought, adjusting the mask strap around his head. _I'm not gonna make another mistake. _

Despite his internal misgivings, he gripped onto the purchased bags tightly. Placing himself away from the oncoming crowd, Aariyeh watched them separate and followed the biggest man. He studied his every move, every interaction and every gesture for any information he could find. From the looks of things, the locals were acting quite familiar and vice-versa with Alarich. They wore nothing but bright smiles for one another and even exchanged lighthearted jokes.

It was a sickening sight for Aariyeh, watching all of these denizens being so ignorant.

_To be so ignorant of this man's true nature and trading with his dirty, blood-soaked hands. How he's pretending to be normal. To be… Human._

Believing there was nothing he could do at this moment, the mercenary kept his distance. He thought about his next action, what he should do and when. _I have to go. Right now. I can't stay any long-_

This was the second time something interrupted his train of thought.

Another unexpected phenomenon.

To witness this terrible serial killer, with countless lives - men and women, old and young, civilian and soldier alike - taken by his own two hands, gift a young girl with a fresh apple after she had begged him for it.

This angered Aariyeh.

Enraged him.

Infuriated him.

Made his blood boil.

He held his breath in contempt for he could not stand to even breathe in the same air as the man responsible for this fury- no, _wrath_ did.

For how could a man capable and guilty of many atrocities display this level of kindness for one child?

As if to say that this girl mattered more than Aariyeh, his entire family and the others The Crows raided and destroyed years prior.

None of this made any sense for the soldier as he dealt with an immense surge of heated emotions, perishing any and all rationale.

And all he had on his mind now was one simple thought:

Vengeance.

The next moment was blur. Nobody in the vicinity knew what happened. All except for two men.

Aariyeh - a man who once berated his brother-in-arms for acting reckless - had ambitiously and hurriedly attempted to stab the bigger man in his left temple with his pocket knife. However, his attack was blocked by Alarich's left prosthetic. Seeing the older gentleman's quick reflexes, he had this scathing thought: _No more plans, no more watching, no more letting this man run free!_

Not wasting a single chance, the mercenary immediately pulled his arm away and threw the flour bag directly at the Crow member's face. The powdery cloud covered Alarich, impairing his vision. Or so Aariyeh thought.

Instead of his opponent getting lost in the smoke, two hands reached the young man's neck and held him up in a tight grip. This counterattack was unexpected and so was the strength. Aariyeh tried prying the man's hands apart but it was futile. While not fatal, it took all of Aariyeh's willpower to stay conscious. He had to come up with a solution. As soon as possible! His eyes, though dazed and slowly becoming bloodshot, shifted downwards and there he saw a semblance of a chance. _His right arm… Maybe with the lemon, I can… Shit, sight going blurring._

With his left, free hand, Aariyeh searched and promptly took the lemon out of his pocket. In a split second, the young man sliced a third of the citrus fruit and tried stabbing the man's right forearm. But then Alarich somehow predicted this action and stopped it, even with flour in his eyes. In another vice-like grip, his hand containing the pocket knife grew weaker by the second. "Who are you?" The bald man asked with a blank face.

That was when he came up with his most brilliant strategy yet:

He kicked him in the dick.

Judging from the weakened chokehold and his grimaced expression, Aariyeh knew his response against Alarich worked like a charm. His opportunity has arrived! Without hesitation, the young man jabbed his blade straight through his assailant's right underarm, digging deep in the process. With blood seeping through the robe, Aariyeh ripped the knife out and shoved the exposed inside of the lemon into the exposed wound.

The stinging pain ran its course, displayed by Alarich's cry in anguish. With the man's focus now on his pierced flesh, Aariyeh was let go which he took advantage of. Aariyeh was about to strike the man's eyes. _It's now or never!_

But this didn't happen as, for what seemed to be in an instant, something extraordinary happened.

It started with the young man watching his bald counterpart move his hands and place them together to make a cross shape. Though Aariyeh wasn't sure if his mind was just playing tricks on him, he saw his opponent clench his right fist and soon after the bleeding stopped. As if the older gentleman used a magical spell, the wound seemingly healed.

_What the hell? But how can he-?!_

Before he could form the question in his mind, Alarich passed onto the next shape in the form of a triangle. In that split second, all the mercenary felt was pain throughout his entire body. Stability disappeared as the sight of Aariyeh's target grew further and further away and the gap between them stretched greatly. He realized there was a huge and invisible force that pushed him back. Enough power to knock him off his feet even. This immensely perplexed him but he didn't have any time to concoct a hypothesis. He crashed into a nearby market stall, feeling sharp pains all over his back. Thankfully, the hidden armor kept the damage to a minimum but that didn't help with the nausea.

Through the nausea, he watched the bigger man slowly walk towards the crash site he created, probably with the intent to finish what he started. That's when it dawned to Aariyeh; He was in the exact same predicament his sister found herself in a few weeks ago. Meaning this was the figure riding the dragon in the middle of the village back then and he was the target the mercenary and his men tried to attack from behind. _No wonder it didn't work, _Aariyeh chastised himself inwardly. _This son of a bitch has some kind of magic! Is it just him or do the rest have the same powers?!_

The bald man stepped closer - his cold blue eyes staring at his downed opponent with no remorse - and Aariyeh grit his teeth in frustration. He knew there was so much he didn't know about the stronger man before him and it showed.

He had to run away.

Looking at his right where the forest was, the young man grabbed one of the wooden planks and threw it in the man's direction. Imagining the Crow member would defend himself, the dark-haired man prepared to run and proceeded to do so when it happened. _This was a huge mistake! Shit! _

But unlike his prediction, Alarich stood there and continued staring without any distinct emotions. Just studying the man he just fought. Like an observant crow.

Aariyeh turned his head away from the port town he was in and slid into the forest, vanishing from the townspeople's line of sight. Pushing through the stretched out tree branches and almost tripping on a few roots here and there, he found the campsite and his dragon sister who seemed relatively distressed. He ran over to her side and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Gadi softly grumbled, "I'm fine. I just need some rest. What's with the mask?"

"I'll tell you on the way back. But what happened to you?" He said as he picked up the bags around them and, as gently as he could, placed them on her back.

"I don't know but I feel so sick…" Just as she said that, Gadi's pink eyes widened and she started to twist & turn her body around. Aariyeh, while keeping his distance, tried to calm her down but she couldn't hear him with the constant ringing in her ears and a piercing headache. After a while, she let a loud, bellowing scream to the sky -

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUGH!"

\- and then fell limp.

"Oh, no. Wake up!" Aariyeh begged, trying to shake her out of her sleeping state. He's worried that the market people or worse, the Crow member, would come into the forest for the source of the thunderous roar. Judging from the rustling sounds that grew closer, his fear was realized. "Damn it! Wake up and let's get out of here!"

"...Uh…Wha…What the…?"

"Hey! Get out of here, would ya?!"

Reluctantly, Gadi dragged herself onto her feet and slowly flapped her wings. Aariyeh jumped on board and clung tightly to her neck. Soon, they were off and below them were the confused faces of tradesmen swarming around the abandoned campsite. None of them was the Crow member, thankfully.

"I really messed up, Gadi," Aariyeh groaned, taking off his mask to catch his breath. "I found the weapon but there's something else I discovered: the goddamn Crow!"

"Hah… hah… Ah… I see…" The weak dragon tried to maintaining her pace while listening to her brother.

"I can't believe it. Two weeks, ONLY two weeks and already one of them has access to a Legendary! Exactly where I was supposed to begin my search!"

"Ngh… S-So what can we do now?"

"Our only window of opportunity is in that port town. Maybe the guy doesn't know what to do with the weapon yet. When I fought him-"

"Wait, you fought him?!" Gadi cried in surprise.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. I landed a couple of hits but they weren't fatal. Also, he apparently can use healing magic so that's another problem. But the point is this Alarich never used the weapon. I don't think he even had the weapon on him. I think that's a good sign for future endeavors."

"Alarich… Hah… That's his name… Do you have any injuries?"

"Oh, uh… No, actually. I have some scratches but nothing permanent. Funny…"

"What's funny?"

"I have no injuries, not even around my neck. He wasn't exactly weak so it doesn't make sense I don't have so much as a bruise. Something's not right."

Pondering on that conundrum, Gadi suggested one possibility. "What if he healed you?"

Aariyeh looked at her incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"You said it yourself. If Alarich can heal himself, maybe he can heal others as well. That would explain why you don't have any injuries."

"You're talking about the same guy who was choking me like a squeeze toy not too long ago. Why the hell would he heal me of all people, especially when _I _was the one who began the fight?"

There was only one answer that came to her mind and she knew her human brother wouldn't like it. She carefully chose her next words with much caution, "Perhaps it was out of sympathy?"

"'Sympathy'? From that monster? One of the people who destroyed a village mere weeks ago and hiding from his just punishment?" Aariyeh imagined that scenario with displeasure, evident by the scornful look on his face. "To get 'sympathy' from someone so horrible, so monstrous, so _evil_… that disgusts me."

"You and me both. It's only a theory, maybe it was a mistake."

"Oh, it is and it'll be the last mistake he'll ever make." The man gritted his teeth, emotions boiling underneath the surface as it did an hour ago. "We'll come back tomorrow and we'll be ready this time."

Aariyeh began the day with a heavy heart, filled with uncertainty and dismay. But now he finishes it with newfound determination and surprisingly excitement. Instead of the encounter with the Crow member casting a dark shadow upon his future, it only illuminated the pathway before him. Even as the young man would later come back to the city of La Terre Du Chien with many growling lectures from his superior officer Polo, his confident smile never faltered. Now the mercenary knew what he can do.

He had a purpose.

But Gadi simply acknowledged her brother's plan while fear captured her heart. Not of the plans or the future anymore. Only her brother and his current mindset. Gadi understood the dichotomy within her brother's heart, how he finds meaning in a goal he's meant to eliminate. What he hated fueled him and it frightened her. She was worried that this quest for vengeance would leave Aariyeh devoid of passion and purpose outside of it. And after he's finished, the young man would be lost and have nothing to cherish, to rely on and to love except for her. The only family he has left. Trying to figure out what she should do for his sake, the blue dragon remembered the day they first met.

* * *

_Back then, she was discarded by her parents and the young dragon barely knew how to fly or where the path back home was. Left in an open field of tall green grass, young Gadi curled herself and wept loudly for her parents to return. To take her back. But they never did and so she stayed there in the centre of that field. She didn't realize that down south of her location was Aariyeh's hometown. Not even the scent of burning houses or the sound of crackling flames reached her, only her mournful whimpers and the hot tears dripping down her cheeks. Soon after, a human child came through the grass wall, dazed and upset. She recognized the glare in his eyes and noticed the kitchen knife he had. _

_Despite knowing she could die at any moment, the blue dragon sat there, watching with wide eyes. The human raised his fist, tightly griping on his knife and trying to commit his first act of survival. He'd seen so much destruction from dragons just like the one right before him. So why was it so hard to kill it? He looked into the reptile's pink eyes and thought to himself, Dragons can also be scared?_

_He dropped the knife and bowed his head in shame. Then the boy started crying and hugged the terrified creature. As he did this, Aariyeh repeatedly told her, "I'm sorry. I'll protect you. No matter what." The pair stayed like that for some time before they both decided to search for a new home._

* * *

That's when Gadi promised herself to stuck with her brother through thick and thin, just as he did to her. She looked to the horizon before her, sun rays drenched the ground with yellow-ish orange tinge and the sky absent of clouds. No animals, no people and no machines in sight.

So quiet.

So calm.

_So clear…_


End file.
